The Soccer Project
by WallflowerAngel-infinite
Summary: Percy never thought his life was a fairytale but when he screws up his marriage with Annabeth he almost gives up. With Annabeth's soon-to-be new fiancé moving in, only being able to see Noah on weekends and his odd ability to attract the female species and douchebags, Percy feels worse than ever. But when he starts coaching Noah's soccer team, his life almost turns sunny again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HALF the plot of this story is not mine. It was inspired by 'Playing for Keeps'. I do not own the characters except Noah and a few others. **

**A/N: This is a very special story treat for all of you. Inspired from the movie "Playing for Keeps". Thus, this story was born. I really hope it was as hilarious reading it for me to write it.**

**Oh, and this is NOT an AU.**

* * *

**~PROLOGUE~**

"Hey, man. What's up?"

"Oh, G-Man. Everything's cool." I answered, smiling widely at my best friend. Yup- we're still best friends.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."Grover commented.

He turned to look behind him to catch his 7 year-old son Charlie. Charlie laughed and playfully kicked his leg, continuing to run again. Grover sighed exhaustedly.

For the hundredth time, I checked my phone again for any incoming calls. I groaned. No such luck, though.

"Annabeth's late. Noah's joining this soccer thing and all. I just don't want her to mess up his first practice, that's all." I replied.

Grover just smiled and sighed again.

"Man, you gotta learn how to relax sometimes. It's Annabeth. She must have gotten carried away in those talk shows again or Nat Geo. Chill..."

I rolled my eyes at his comment.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my hand. Grover laughs his ass off for no apparent reason all.

It was a call from Annabeth. I answered it, pleading with Charlie to please shut his dad up.

"Percy, I am so very, very sorry. Noah couldn't find his backpack and Louis was making a huge fuss about his missing documents and the traffic here makes me wanna commit suicide and it's just that the documents not really lost just now, just in his trunk and I wish I knew how it-" Annabeth kept rambling on and on.

"Seriously, Annabeth- I'm trying to care about Louis' documents but- I really don't. Just please get here real quick. Their coach is freaking here already." I told her.

I can't believe I just realized Grover wasn't laughing any more but was instead already at the field.

"Okay, Mr. Responsible, don't you dare try to sass me. We'll be there in five minutes." Annabeth said in such a tone I could almost see her rolling her intense grey eyes, those beautiful eyes Noah had inherited.

I sighed, hearing her muttering something incoherent but no doubt rude.

I ended the call and placed my phone in my pocket. As usual, I think about how it would've went if we hadn't got divorced. I would get to see my son everyday instead of just weekends and Noah probably wouldn't be late right now force his first soccer training.

Which in all sense itself isn't fair since it was a weekend and she's practically hijacking my time with Noah.

Soon, I hear the violent screechings of wheels and it took no genius to figure out who the driver was.

Annabeth Chase. Worst driver on the freaking planet.

Only a driver as terrible as Annabeth was could tell you she'd arrive in five minutes and actually get there in three seconds. Literally.

* * *

**A/N: This was a prologue so naturally, it was short. But stick with me and I'll show you the ups and downs of a Percy Jackson life. Please- follow, favourite and review to tell me what you thought of it.**

**~xoxoxoxoxoWallFlowerAngel-Infinitexoxoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: HALF the plot of this story is not mine. It was inspired by 'Playing for Keeps'. I do not own the characters except Noah and a few others. If the character is not familiar, than it's not mine. It's Rick Riordan's.**

**A/N: Hey, there. Congratulations for making it to the first chapter. Again, I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

**~Chapter 1: Coach Unycorn Teaches Lines~**

Noah's coach was awful and just downright lame. I bet I could do a thousand times better than he could.

"Remind me why the hell you sent him to this garbage truck of a soccer training crap." I said to Annabeth angrily. I was thoroughly disgusted and pissed off at Noah's coach- who was eating powdered doughnuts on the bleachers, drinking what looked like Frappuccino.

Gods.

She sighed in a such a way that made me wonder if she was angry or exhausted or annoyed or just all three.

"Life's not all about you. Not everyone is as good as you in soccer. And if you're so dedicated in complaining about the coach, why don't you coach Noah?" she retorted defensively.

Yeah, right. For a moment I thougt Annabeth was defending the fat-ass coach.

"Cause you know how they are. If I coach Noah, it _**is **_kinda the same as coaching the whole damn neighborhood." I replied.

Annabeth chuckled lightly. And Noah had chose that exact moment to come running to us.

He told us that Coach Unycorn told them that they could leave.

When Annabeth asked him what he learned, Noah answered that the coach had taught them how to kick the ball in one straight line.

"Whaaa?"

Freakin unbelievable.

"Mum, what's wrong with dad's face?"  
"Oh, Percy. One can't learn everything in a single day." Annabeth said.

And I didn't say another word after that because I knew Annabeth was waiting for me to say:

**"_But_ _Annabeth_, _you can!"_**

Darn right she can. But don't tell her I said that.

Noah and I went to grab a Happy Meal and then we went home and watched The Avengers. But he fell asleep during the credits. Which is a good thing because my son gives the worst movie reviews you'll ever hear that it could make the director cry.

And one day I suggested him to maybe become one of those reviewing bastards on youtube that has a thousand bad things to say about a freaking trailer.

But Noah wanted to become a dentist. I have no idea where that came from. I need to remember to ask Annabeth about that.

As I started up the car to take him back to Annabeth, I heard Noah muttering how excited he was for his practice tomorrow. I smiled to myself when I heard that.

I made sure to stop at Starbucks and grab a decaf latte and drove on.

***  
"Here's Noah." I said, handing Noah who was still very fast asleep to Louis.

Annabeth told Louis to tuck him in bed and she turned to look at me.

"And here's your decaf latte." I gave the coffee to her and she broke into a smile.

To be honest, we're not really getting much of that nowadays.

"I can't believe you remembered.

"I know you're gonna stay up all night and finish those blueprints for Olympus. And old habits die hard."

She smiled again, gave me a hug and then wished me goodnight.

I don't know if I'm ever gonna move on from her. Not really.

I will always remember when we fought for Olympus, those sparring at camp, that promise ring I gave her when we were 19 and that day when Chiron told us that it was a miracle we didn't die yet but- we were too old for camp and we had to move out.

And we did. And we had Noah when we were 20. And everybody was saying we were too young but we eloped anyway.

But the problem is, while I remember all the good times, the bad will always be there too. All I keep thinking about was that is huge fight at 5 am 2 springs ago and what it lead to.

A miserable single life for me. And what makes me even more miserable was the fact that she was doing better than I was.

And I was nothing but a 28 year-old retired marine.

Gods Percy. Stop thinking about all that.

Move on, you baby.

It will only be a matter of time before Louis proposes to Annabeth. And I better be ready when he does.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry, it's a little short. This was written in the middle of my Finals. Please favourite, follow and review to tell me what you think about this. I thank you all for your support. Please read my other stories, too. **

**~xoxoxoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxoxo~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALF of the plot- this story was inspired from the movie 'Playing for Keeps'. I also do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters. Any unfamiliar characters belong to me.**

**A/N: Again, please enjoy. This is all hard work. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

**~Chapter 2: A Douchebag Spoils My Welcome Mat~**

Today Noah and I went to the crappy soccer practice again. It started with a grumpy Annabeth who brought Noah to the field. I had promised to pick him up but then my Maserati ran out of gas.

"Some crapbag car you got there." she said.

I will forever remember she said that. Now I won't ever look at my Maserati the same way again.

I replied that the 'crapbag' were the result of my blood, sweat and tears.

"Maybe you should fill your car up with that."

As usual, we argued. She left, I laughed with my best bud Grover, watched as Coach Unycorn again *sigh* taught the kids how to kick the ball in one damn straight line, Noah wanted to go to the mall so we did, I bought him some figurines for Mythomagic and we went back to my apartment.

Overall, it was a fairly normal day. Till a certain douche bag came knocking on my door.

"Brad!"  
"Percy, my man! Grover told me you lived here."

Gods, Grover...

Brad was this football player that used to make up some bullshit dares with the swim team. We were both captains when we were seniors- respectively. And he used to piss me off a lot cause like I said, he was a natural douche bag. And cause he used to fill up my bag with fish.

Anyhoo... So there was Douchebag Brad, standing on the Welcome mat of my apartment and going on and on about how he was super rich now and he wanted to invite me to this one awesome party he was throwing in his mansion.

Ugh.

But I said I would come anyway so he gave me an address.

"Hey, bring Annabeth along. I heard you two got married. You lucky bastard." he laughed for a good 10 minutes, scaring Noah.

"We got divorced almost a year and a half ago." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know you must be thinking how lame I am and all but guess what, douchebag? I don't fucking care so go die in a hole!" And I slammed the door in his sorry-ass face.

Nah, I'm kidding. That last part didn't happen. But I did feel like scratching his eyeballs out.

And then he started talking again and told me that he got married with prom queen Heather Winnie. I told him I remembered her and said that she was very pretty and they suit each other.

But then he opened his leather Louis Vuitton man-purse and showed me the picture of his 'girls' that he was cheating on and threatened me that if I told Heather, he would hire assasins to hunt me down.

"I'm just kidding, you bitch." he snorted and laughed for another 5 minutes.

But I don't think he was kidding.

After 30 minutes of listening to him talk, I said I would come to the that we would have fun but I stuff to do at the moment. Then I slammed the door in his sorry-ass face.

And this time I really did it.

"Hey, buddy. Get me one of those garbage bags and a shovel in the kitchen would you?" I called out.

I took out a knife and grabbed the stuff from Noah. I opened the door and looked around.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

I smiled at Noah sweetly.

"I'm cutting up this Welcome mat. I'm gonna bury it. Son, this is what you do whenever a douchebag spoils your Welcome mat."

* * *

**A/N: Haha, as usual- please, favourite, follow and review to tell me what you thought about it.**

**~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALF of the plot. Inspired by 'Playing for Keeps'. Any unfamiliar character belongs solely to me but the other usual characters all belong to Rick and the rights all go to him.**

**A/N: As usual, short. But to me- very meaningful. Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Chapter 3: The Bitch vs. The Nerd~**

That morning, I went out and bought a fancy suit for the party. Duh.

Annabeth- being Annabeth (and being not very smart at all) called me in the middle of my fitting (the party was tomorrow night) and told me to pick up Noah from kindergarten.

I had no idea why she couldn't do it, though. She knew I had my fitting today and I did tell her about the party and she did say she would come and all that.

But I knew for a fact she was taking the day off today cause dad told her Olympus was almost done anyway.

She never did tell me what she was doing that day. So after a couple of hours of fitting, I spent another couple of hours at a fountain in a nearby park, IMing dad. But then Apollo told me that I should come up sometime to have a chat. He said that there were some important things he wanted to tell me.

"Cousin, bring your son with you!" Apollo called out, waving madly.

I cut off the IM and marked the calendar in my phone for that Apollo.

I texted Annabeth about it and she said it was fine by her as long as I didn't let Poseidon test Noah with water.

To tell you the truth, Noah doesn't really have water powers. He was more on Annabeth's side- a bit proud and he understands all the grown up stuff I tell him. When I was his age, I could barely tell the difference between a pig and a cat.

Wow, I guess I really was a Seaweed Brain.

Since we got divorced, Annabeth hasn't called me that name anymore. And I kinda miss it.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

I snapped out of my trance.

I realized that my mouth was open and I had one of my foot in the fountain. What the f-

I turned back to the hippie teenager that broke my chain of thoughts..He was looking at me like I was some crazy guy.

Oh wait, I am a crazy guy.

"Hey, man. Listen. You need help? I know this dude who knew this other dude and that other dude's cousin knows his brother in law's fiancee's boss whose uncle owns the Internet and has an attorney friend who has this one gay friend who works at a special hospital-"

"Kid, I'm not crazy."

He shrugged and walked away. A teenager thinks I'm crazy. That's hilarious.

*** Party**

I arrived at the party with Annabeth and my beautiful baby-

Maserati.

Louis was babysitting Noah. He didn't dare complain in front of me cause the bastard was too nice and polite. Annabeth doesn't like me calling him the innocent bitch but can't help feeling like she intentionally chose someone who was the exact opposite of me.

I pointed this out to her and she was so pissed off she didn't talk to me the whole car ride.

Brad was pretty nice to me by the way. But Heather was horrible.

I mean, she was still very pretty and all that and kinda reminded me if sweet Juniper. But when Brad left to mingle with other people and Annabeth was standing there awkwardly in her purple cocktail dress and matching heels, Heather Winnie showed her true colours.

She started yapping about her miserable life with Brad in her low voice.

It took a while for me to catch on that she was seducing me and wanted me to comfort her.

I felt pretty dumb.

But then Annabeth cleared her throat and I took this as a blessing.

"Oh, Heather. This is my divorcee, Annabeth Chase." I said, moving next to Annabeth.

"Don't tell me you actually got married to that nerd you took to prom." Heather said in disgust as if Annabeth wasn't even there.

"What did you fucking say, you stinking whore?" Annabeth yelled.

Did I mention they used to be enemies in high school? No?

Well, they are.

"Ladies, I'm gonna go grab some punch."

And all hell broke loose.

And we say we're almost 30.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Favourite, follow and review to tell me what you thought of it. **

**Read my other stories too!**

**~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALF of the plot. It was from 'Playing for Keeps'. Any unfamiliar characters belong to me. The usual, lovable characters belong to Rick Riordan. All rights go to him.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading up to this chapter. Here's a gift. I'm on an uploading mania now. Please, enjoy! **

* * *

**~Chapter 4: Louis The Butt-Licker~**

On Wednesday evening, Annabeth invited me to a barbeque thing that they were having with a bunch of our old friends from camp.

I guess this was her way of saying thank you for not telling Louis about the brawl because otherwise she wouldn't have invited me cause I played a prank on her barbeque reunion last year.

I filled up all her glasses of orange juice with sand and she had a stomach ache for a week.

Yeah, I know. I'm pretty darn awesome.

And so I dressed up in a plaid shirt and a my favourite pair of jeans.

I started up my baby and drove to Annabeth's house.

Her driveway was full but I swerved my way into her garage. Like a boss.

"Well, lookie here. Our Mr. Important is late." Annabeth announced.

"What?" I asked her blankly.

She gestured madly to her surroundings and my Maserati.

"Just tell me." I said exasperatedly.

"Okay, Einstein."  
"Is that sarcastic?"

She gave herself a face palm then told me angrily that it was her house and her garage. Then I told her as long as there was a fully grown man living with her, she wasn't the one making decisions.

And so I asked the Innocent Bitch if it was okay if I parked my car in their garage and he gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"Booyah!" I yelled in Annabeth's face.  
"You are so immature."  
***

Annabeth's barbeque was getting kinda bland. The reason for this was because there were no kids this year. A certain blond *cough*cough* insisted tha we have an adults reunion this year.

So, eventually we ended up huddling chairs around in a circle.

There was me, Annabeth, Louis, Juniper, Grover, Travis, Connor, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Leo, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Thalia.

Just to update you- Most of us are married. Thalia and Nico, Piper and Jason, Grover and Juniper, Katie and Travis, Chris and Clarisse, Hazel and Frank, and Reyna with some guy she found.

They kinda expected me and Annabeth to last the longest but I guess they were wrong.

"Ooh, I know what we could do. Guys, lets play To Be Honest!" Katie cried.

"Seriously?" Annabeth snorted, raising her left brow- something that I've been trying to do since we were 12.

But then after a lot of pleases and pretty pleases and cherries on top, Annabeth gave in. We got rid of the chairs and just sat down on the neatly trimmed grass.

"How do you play?" Piper asked, nudging Katie.

"We spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, has to confess to one of us about something he did that the person doesn't know about."

Everyone agreed and I spun an empty glass bottle of rootbeer and it landed on Travis. He just laughed.

"Um, where do I start? Oh, Katie." he smirked, turning to his wife.

"Well, do you remember that crazed caller that called you every midnight for three weeks and you looked like shit cause you couldn't sleep and you ended up getting scolded by Chiron for bringing a phone?"

"Whaaa?"  
"Come on, baby- don't you remember?"  
"Nu-uh. Have you had to much beer?"  
"But I clearly remember I've done that before."

Then we heard Clarisse popping her knuckles.

"Oh. It was you." Travis said slowly.  
"That was fucking you!?" Clarisse yelled.  
We spent the next 10 minutea restraining Clarisse and getting Travis to stop screaming.

Then, we continued.

It turns out Chris once accidentally used Connor's boxers. And Piper once gave Annabeth a makeover while she was sleeping, and I confessed that I smudged one of Annabeth's blueprints then tried to re-draw it.

Then, Annabeth started throwing words that made me really glad that there weren't any kids around.

We stopped playing after everyone had their turns and Grover started yawning and Grover rarely yawns so it was a cue for us to go back home and pick up our kids from their babysitters.

But then, just as I was about to start my car, Louis called me on the porch

I sat down on the swing and he sat across me on a chair, smiling nervously.

I guess I should tell you that me. He licks my butt, follows my pointless advice and is just downright respectful.

"What? You're creeping me out,man."

He laughed. And we started with small talk. About my past as a marine and about his weird uncle taking a bullet in Afghanistan who just shaved hia head and donated his hair.

Then, he told me him and Annabeth were engaged.

A week ago.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Fav, follow and review for your thoughts on this story.

Read my other stories too. I would seriously appreciate it!

~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own HALF of the plot. Inspired by 'Playing for Keeps'. Any unfamiliar character belongs solely to me but the other usual characters all belong to Rick and the rights all go to him.**

**A/N: Last chapter up for the day. I have no idea when I can update again but please stick with me and my other stories till then. My Finals will finish tomorrow and if I don't have plans on weekends... :)**

* * *

~Chapter 5: The Ferrari Married My Maserati~

Weird. I don't feel happy. I feel like running Riptide through Louis. Oh, that won't work.

Louis is a mortal.

This just sucks.

My phone rang from my back pocket-giving me the sensation of shaking ass. Haha.

It was Douchebag. I answered the call, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes Brad?"  
"You in for another motherfucker tonight?"  
"Whaaa?"  
"A party."  
"Oh. I don't know. My Maserati ran out of gas and-"  
"Relax dude. I will handle the transportation."

And he didn't listen to anything else that I said. Cause he had hung up.

Looks like I'm going to that party tonight.

Well, Brad certainly did arrange the transport.

He sent me a driver and a Ferrari.

Coincidentally, Annabeth called me up at that moment if I wanted some of her strawberries and I said just send me a bowl tomorrow and in reply she asked me what I was doing.

Please, believe me when I tell you I really didn't want to tell her. She made me.

And so I told her about the party.

And she made me pick her up. Imagine her shock when me and my driver came up to her doorstep with a smokin hot red Ferrari.

I told her I didn't want her embarassing me again in front of potential employers for me and she replied meanly:

"Employers, my ass!"

Then I asked her if she meant that literally and she called me a pervert.

We got to the party- fashionably late. The driver handed a waiting Brad the keys. He gave me a man hug and escorted me and Annabeth inside.

It was okay I guess. I still do feel confused about Annabeth and Louis and I dared myself to look at her finger.

There was a shining ring on it.

Oh no! It looks better than the one I gave her!

Okay. Calm down.

I saw that Annabeth was searching for Heather. At least, I assumed school she was looking for Heather.

"Do you see that bitch anywhere, Perce?"

Oops, spoke too soon.

I told her and that maybe she should look around and see if Heather was there.

Or she could be dead. As far as I knew and was concerned about- Annabeth had walked out of that fight without a scratch. Heather?

I don't really know. Probably missing a tooth or two and a broken arm and a black eye- I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't go so hard on her.

I hope.

At the end of the party, it took me a while to find Annabeth who was actually having a civilized conversation with Helen Winnie, Heather's younger sister.

"I'm so proud of you. For once, you didn't show any signs of wanting to eat the eyeballs of a Winnie." I said.

Apparently, she took offence to this.

"One, ew. Two, she works for Malcolm." she explained.

But to be honest, I think she was just lonely. But you didn't hear that from me.

As soon as were getting my coat and Annabeth's jacket, someone tapped my shoulder.

"Oh Brad. Awesome party, man. But I've got this job interview tomorrow. So, maybe we could do this motherfucker again."

"What?" Annabeth asked blankly.

Brad and I cracked up but didn't answer Annabeth.

He handed me my coat, gave me a man hug that smelt like vodka and salmon and shook my hand.

"Oh, Perce. Before I forget. Here are the keys to my baby out there. Its all yours, man. Consider it a make up gift." Brad said, slapping the keys into the palm of my hand.

I was literally jumping up and down on Brad's patio and doing this that made me wanna puke.

"Daddy owns a Ferrari and a Maserati. The Maserati barfed up my new baby!" I exclaimed.

"More like your Maserati married this Ferrari." Annabeth commented,rolling her eyes.

Ah, life is good.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the lack of words. I have tons of ideas. I just don't have time to write them all. So, I just put in words I feel like you guys need to read for any significance. Please check out my other stories cause you'll probably be waiting for a LOOOONG time before my chapter is up.**

**Fav, follow and review for thoughts. Thanks!**

**~xoxoWallflowerAngel-Infinitexoxo~**


End file.
